


Drabbledome

by artificiallifecreator



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator
Summary: Turns out this shmoo has written a whack of stuff that she posted to tumblr but not to AO3; maybe this collection can fix that ;)For your reading pleasure! Mako! Chakoleigh! Wei triplets! Kaidanovskys! Max! Tamsin and Stacker! and so much more!
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen/Mako Mori
Kudos: 10





	1. Mako, Chuck, and Kittens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU of some sort, everyone lives? no Kaiju? Take your pick.
> 
> ([originally written](https://shmoo92.tumblr.com/post/135942448723/mako-chuck-and-kittens) Sept08/2015 for hauntedfalcon)

Chuck, somewhat awake in their bed, hears whining from outside.

From the office across the hall, Mako calls, “"Chuck!”“

“I’m going!” He heaves himself out of bed, makes it into the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen only to find Max figured out the dog door–

“How do you feel about kittens?” asks Rahleigh, cutting a slice of Vegemite toast in half.

–or Rahleigh’s back from his run.

“What?” asks Chuck.

Rahleigh swallows, nods. “Kittens.”

Chuck shuffles around, and it occurs to him the ambient noise contains more chirps and squeaks than usual.

There’s Max in his doggy bed, panting ecstatically, sitting proudly behind four kittens chirping and squeaking between his paws.

“Why do we have kittens?” grunts Chuck.

Rahleigh shrugs, covers his mouth. “‘e’s or doh.”

“Thanks, /Rahleigh.”

Max picks up one of the kittens, waddles over, sets the fuzzy little thing at Chuck’s feet, and looks up, absolutely pleased with himself.

“Never getting rid of them, ay?”

Max woofs.

The kittens meep.

Chuck sighs heavily.

“They’re pretty cute,” says Rahleigh.

“Shut the fuck up.”

Rahleigh doesn’t grin but his stupid blue eyes twinkle and he puts his plate in the dishwasher.

Chuck tromps from the kitchen, up the stairs, and into Mako’s office. “How do you feel about kittens.”

“Excuse me,” says Mako, and then she mutes the headset and faces him. “Pardon?”

“Kittens. Four. Max related. Your puppy thinks they’re cute.”

“Kittens typically are,” says Mako. “One moment, please.” She spins back around, unmutes her headset. “My apologies,” she greets.

Chuck trudges from the office, down the stairs, and back to the kitchen and oh, there’s toast for him the world is kind–

“You’re welcome,” says Rahleigh.

“Fuck you,” grunts Chuck.

“Yes, that’s what we’ve been doing,” says Raleigh.

Chuck just gives him a dirty look and takes his plate to the table.

Rahleigh grins, continues setting out tiny dishes of food for the kittens.

Max, back in his bed with the fourth kitten, lays down and grooms one of the others.

“Traitor,” grumbles Chuck.

Mako appears in the kitchen and she looks gorgeous–

“Chuck.” She smiles, taps her chin and shit, Chuck’s sitting there with toast hanging from his mouth.

“Tea?” offers Rahleigh.

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Leans against his side. “What’s this about kittens?”

“Four,” says Chuck.

“Yes,” replies Mako. “Where did they come from?”

“Max-related.”

Mako asks Rahleigh.

Rahleigh shrugs, nods at Max’s bed.

“Oh, they’re adorable,” coos Mako.

“They’re kittens,” grumbles Chuck. “Don’t do a whole lot else.” Stuffs the rest of his toast in his mouth.

“We’ve established that,” says Mako. “We’re keeping them.”

Chuck squeaks.

“Have you any pet shampoo?”

“Mmhr?”

Mako asks Rahleigh, “Would you be so kind as to buy some, please?”

“Consider it done,” says Rahleigh and he’s out the door.

“Come along, please,” says Mako, arms full of kittens.

Chuck sighs, gets up and puts his plate in the sink, and follows her back up the stairs to the master suite, Max basically skipping at his heels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck thinks Mako and Raheligh are incomprehensible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely robinflighty sent me this delightful headcanon: Random headcanon i just remembered i had: Mako really knows her way around her phone's emoji bar and when she's happy enough she'll use them often. Raleigh picked up on her habit and enjoys texting with her in emojis. Chuck, on the other hand, is eternally and endlessly frustrated because?? Why would you do that? How on Earth can you understand each other?? The only answer Team G Danger have for him is a smug little 😎

**mr_raleigh_mori:** mako

 **mr_raleigh_mori:** maaaako

 **mr_raleigh_mori:** (￣ρ￣)..zzZZ ?

 **chainswordmaker:** (￣ρ￣)..zz

 **chainswordmaker:** (; _ ;)

 **mr_raleigh_mori:** ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

 **mr_raleigh_mori:** (￣﹃￣) ?

 **mr_raleigh_mori:** ( ˘▽˘)っ ♨️

 **chainswordmaker:** (*´︶`*)╯♡

 **mr_raleigh_mori:** (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

 **mr_raleigh_mori:** 10 minut–

Chuck takes her mobile, squints at the screen. “The fuck’re you two going on about?”

Mako just preens, then reclaims her mobile.

“That tells me nothing.”

Mako burrows back under the covers.

Chuck sighs loudly, pulls the blankets up to his chin, presses his shoulder against her back.   
  


* * *

Nine minutes later, Raleigh presents them with breakfast in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](%E2%80%9C) on August 27, 2015


End file.
